


Oops

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan-centric, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Unbeta'd, barely any at all rlly, jiseunglix protecting their baby jeongin, plus chan being confused, stray kids - Freeform, thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: Chan doesn't understand why Jeongin's friends continuously glare at him from across the library...well, until he does, and one could say that it wasn't the most...pleasant...revelation.





	Oops

“Why are your friends glaring at me?”

Chan’s eyes lock on the three younger boys across the library—each one glaring daggers in his direction, all somehow scary despite their usual kind expressions. 

“Are they?”

Jeongin glances to where Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin are sitting. The younger two act as if they weren’t just trying to glare a hole straight into Chan’s head, while Jisung meets Jeongin’s eyes and smiles. Chan wonders how he can change from appearing completely demonic to an absolute angel so quickly. 

“You must be imagining it, Chan- _hyung_ ,” Jeongin assured, turning back to his notes. The three underclassmen continue glowering at him with their icy stare as soon as his attention is diverted. With one last confused glance sent their way, Chan goes back to his work. 

“Probably…”

Even with his focus on their project, Chan can still feel the stares of Jeongin’s friends. He can almost say he regrets being Jeongin’s partner, but in all fairness, it’s not the boy himself that’s causing harm. 

Well, not directly, at least.

 

*****

 

They finish up the first section of their project with little to no hassle, and if Chan ignores the fact that Jisung’s threatening glare stayed pinned on him for the duration of his stay, then he can say all went well. 

But Chan _can’t_ ignore it, and it bothers him more than he’d like to admit. 

When his phone goes off with a text notification, he quickly checks it and lets out a silent breath of relief. 

“I need to head out, Jeongin- _ah_ , if you don’t mind?”

Jeongin smiles widely at him, braces on display, and Chan can admit that it’s quite an adorable sight. It makes him wonder how he’s friends with people like Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin, but he’d rather not question it. 

“That’s fine, _hyung_. It’s getting late anyways.”

Chan’s lips quirk up in response. Resting his hand on Jeongin’s head, he lightly ruffles the younger boys dark hair. He pulls his hand back to shove his books inside his bag, eager to leave the school’s stuffy library. The stares of the three boys are still on him, he can sense it, and it’s left him stiff and paranoid since the moment he settled down, but he doesn’t let it show. 

The blonde bee-lines towards the exit, passing Seungmin who drags his attention away from his book _just_ to glare at him. Chan scurries out the double doors, face lighting up when he spots Woojin leaning against the wall just across from the library. 

“Woojin- _ah_ ,” he whines, “I’m suffering, and I blame you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Now ask me what’s wrong, I need to vent.”

Woojin smiles. “Aw, Channie, what’s gone so wrong in the past two hours that you’re suffering?”

Chan drapes his arms around Woojin’s shoulders, jumping up with ease to be carried on the older boy’s back. Woojin’s not surprised, hooking his arms under Chan’s muscular thighs to keep his steady.

“Hmph. I’m glad you asked,” he begins, shifting to get comfortable in his position as Woojin leads them out of the school building. “You know how you told me to partner with Jeongin for our project?”

Woojin hums in acknowledgement, glancing back at Chan with a questioning gaze.

“Okay, well, he’s great. And adorable. And basically an angel if you ask me. I’m kind of glad you forced us to be partners, because _wow_.” 

“I didn’t—”

“Shush, let me continue,” Chan interrupts, lightly grinning but hiding it in the crook of the elder’s neck. Woojin flushes at the gesture. “Unlike Jeongin, his friends are devil incarnates. I can’t believe you lured me into going through that torture.”

“You mean Felix, Seungmin, and Jisung?” 

“Yep.”

“Are we talking about the same people?”

“I sure hope we are,” Chan scoffs. “If not, then it was just three random underclassmen who were glaring at me the _whole time_ I was there.”

Woojin remains silent, and Chan gives him a slight kick to get a response. 

“Uh, well, I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Maybe tell me why they stared at me like I’m the scum of the earth?”

“Are you being sarcastic with me, Bang Chan?”

Chan huffs. “Come on! You know them well, but _I don’t_. What reason do they have to hate me? I’m quite a lovable person if you ask me.”

“I don’t think they hate you,” the brunette replied. “They’re just protective, is all. Jeongin’s the youngest, too, and they don’t know you. You’re like uncharted territory to them, you know?”

“So they decided to watch me like a hawk to make sure I’m not a criminal or something?”

“Yep.”

Chan can hear the smile in Woojin’s voice, and he contemplates kicking him again, but decides against it. They’ve already reached their dorm, and it’s not worth the effort. He nuzzles further into Woojin’s shoulder. 

Woojin unlocks the door and guides them inside, not bothering to shrug Chan off his back. 

“You wanna order food?” 

Chan grins. “Do you even have to ask?”

 

*****

 

Chan assumed that after the first encounter with Jeongin and his friends—or rather, bodyguards?—that they would disappear for their next meetup. 

But that was just wishful thinking. 

Chan and Jeongin occupy the same round table that they had before, with notes spread out covering the expanse of the desktop. Jisung is seated in the same section as he had the day before, the same book in hand (that he isn’t even reading), and glaring just as hard, if not harder. He wonders how Jisung has the time and energy to glare at him for hours on end. If it were him in this situation—even though he’d never act like _that_ —he’d give up after a few minutes and feel embarrassed at the end of it all. 

“Jeongin- _ah_ , are you sure your friend isn’t glaring at me?”

Jeongin glances up at Chan from his work, eyes wide from confusion. Chan has to hold back from cooing at the younger boy. It would be embarrassing for them both, he knows.

“What? Of course he’s not,” Jeongin states. He looks towards his friend at the opposite side of the library. Of course, he’s smiling at Jeongin with an innocent expression. “See? It’s probably just his resting face.”

Chan can’t even believe the situation he’s in. He can’t shake off the piercing stare he’s receiving, especially when it _never_ seems to go away. Throughout his work session with Jeongin, he makes frequent eye contact with Jisung, and despite Chan looking away awkwardly or offering a questioning look, the younger boy continues to hold his gaze. Jeongin continuously snaps at Chan to pay attention, but with they way Jisung’s looking at him, the simple task seems impossible.

Today, Jeongin is the first to leave after they finish their work. The younger boy leaves the building swiftly with a small ‘ _goodbye_ ’ and a cute wave to Chan, and he only offers a small smile as he packs his own materials up. 

“You like him, don’t you?”

Chan jumps at the voice, snapping his head towards the source. To his dismay, Jisung stands at the opposite side of the table with his bag slung over his shoulder. He assumed the boy would leave with Jeongin, but nothing seems to be going as planned today. 

“Sorry?”

“You like Jeongin, am I correct?” he repeats. 

“Yeah, I guess… Who doesn’t though?” It’s true—Chan doesn’t think he’s ever met a more likable person. Everything about Jeongin screams _love me_ , and Chan’s never been one to ignore lovable things. 

“Don’t act like that,” Jisung huffs. “You know he has a boyfriend, right?”

The words shock Chan enough to silence him, staring at Jisung with a frozen expression.

“Uhm—”

“Stay in your lane, Chan- _hyung_.” 

“I’m— Wait—” he stutters, attempting to form a half-decent response. The action is useless as Jisung’s already turned on his heel and began to walk off towards to exit. Chan’s cheeks feel hot, and his mind can barely grasp the situation.

_What the fuck?_

 

*****

 

“Woojin, we have a problem.”

Woojin sits up from his position on the bed, giving Chan a blank stare. 

“You mean _you_ have a problem?”

“No, _we_ have a problem. It involves both of us. And I’m serious this time too.”

“Nice,” Woojin lays back down, eyes fixated on the blonde. “Mind telling me the so-called problem then?”

With a pout, Chan plops down on the bed next to Woojin. He stares at the older boy with puppy eyes. He had hoped for a more dramatic response. In his head, he imagined starting a riot in their dorm room, but obviously that’s not the case. Chan huffs.

“Jisung thinks I have a crush on Jeongin,” he deadpans, picking at a loose thread on his hoodie. 

“Hm?” Woojin hums, turning on his side to face Chan. “Why?”

Chan groans. The whole interaction with Jisung was as embarrassing as it was unexpected. If Jisung had come up just to tell Chan off for crushing on Jeongin, then that means Felix and Seungmin have that in their minds as well. They all were in on watching him and Jeongin in the library, not only Jisung, after all.

“I don’t know. Jisung came up to me after Jeongin left and asked if I liked Jeongin, then told me he already had a boyfriend,” he pauses. “He also called me _hyung_ , and if that’s not weird then I don’t know what is.” 

Woojin holds back a laugh. “Seems like he’s got you all figured out, huh?”

“Woojin!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he grins, looking at Chan with amusement. “I don’t know why he called you _hyung_ , that kid’s got a wild mind.”

Chan pulls Woojin’s pillow out from under his head, hitting with it several times before it’s taken from him by the older boy. He goes back to pouting like a child.

“That’s not even the real problem,” he whines.

“I know,” Woojin winks, shifting on his back again. “Maybe if you show up with your _boyfriend_ it will all be cleared up.”

The brunette pulls Chan closer to him, beckoning the younger boy to lay down with him. Chan takes the hint, curling into his side and resting his head on Woojin’s shoulder, hands holding the elder's waist. He sighs in content. 

“Now that I think about it, it _is_ pretty weird that he called you _hyung_ ,” Woojin mumbles. Chan kicks his legs in retaliation. He only gets half-muffled laughs in return.

“You ruined the moment!”

 

*****

 

Despite the embarrassment he felt when Jisung confronted him, Chan thinks it’s worth it the next day when he sees the younger boy’s shocked stare at seeing him enter the library holding hands with Woojin. Felix and Seungmin look just as shocked, eyes wide and shoulders slumped. 

Jisung topples out of his chair and onto the floor dramatically, hands covering his face and eyes aimed at the ceiling. Felix presses his face into the table, shaking it back out forth, while Seungmin sinks lower into his seat in embarrassment. Chan pretends not to notice, even though it’s _so tempting_ to say something.

Jeongin appears significantly less surprised, an almost knowing look in his eyes. He brushes off Chan’s apology for Woojin joining their work session, willingly dragging an extra chair over. 

And when Jisung apologizes in private for his behavior, Chan lightly pats the boy’s head with a smile before stalking off to find Woojin, leaving the younger boy alone with Jeongin. 

(“Ah, they grow up so fast,” Jeongin says, wiping away a fake tear.

Jisung huffs. “Quiet,” he protests weakly.)

Chan guesses that his awkward first meeting (meetings?) with Jeongin’s friends was somewhat worth it in the end. Especially if he got to witness the unmasked surprise and shame displayed on all of their faces.

(Okay, definitely worth it.)


End file.
